The Keyblade Pirates
by Ilypikachuu
Summary: The generation is filled with pirates sailing and travelling the world. Fourteen legendary warriors were apart of the pirate crew; 'Keyblade', the most wanted group of pirates ever. Three years ago, they decided to part ways and go solo. But what happens when new villains rises, and destiny and fate plays it's part? Special/Oldrival/Mangaquest/SoulSilver/Frantic/Commoner shipping.
1. The Over-The-Region Broadcast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Prologue - The Past and The Present<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahoy Captain! We're almost near land!" A brunette with a blue bandana greeted, showing her sharp tooth while speaking.<p>

"That's good, Sapphire." The captain's red crimson eyes shined in the sun as he looked towards the path of goldeens. "Where's the others?" He asked Sapphire.

"Oh them? They're already in da kitchen eatin' breakfast. Yellow and I are watchin' da ship while they do dat." Sapphire replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see her. Where is she?" He asked. Sapphire pointed her thumb at the front of the ship. There was a little, petite girl watching the waves while her blond pony tail danced in the wind behind her.

The captain grinned. "Sapphire, go ahead and eat. I'll watch the ship with Yellow." Sapphire nodded.

"Thanks Red!" She high-fived the man before walking in to the kitchen; which was like a small shed on the ship. Once Sapphire left, Red walked towards the petite girl, and snuck up behind her.

"You're enjoying the view?" Red asked the girl. She tensed up and jumped in surprised hearing his voice. She turned around, and started stuttering.

"W-What C-C-Captain?!" She stuttered, blushing in embarrassment. Red rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Yellow, I couldn't help it." Red said. Yellow smiled her usually soft smile, and her golden eyes lit up.

"It's fine, I need to train more so I can keep up with you guys. And sneak attacks are one thing." Yellow said.

"That's not true. You're as strong as the rest of us," Red insisted. He actually wasn't lying to save her feelings or anything. Yellow was the doctor of the ship, but since she was a pirate with the gang, Green trained her. Even though she's trained, she doesn't like violence, so she never fights unless her life was in danger. Like sword at her neck danger.

Yellow smiled seeing his way of cheering her up in a way. "So, where's Sapphire?" She asked, changing the subject.

"She's eating breakfast with the others. You wanna go too?" Red asked. Yellow shook her head.

"I'm fine. I like looking at the various Pokémon, so you could go ahead and eat with them." Yellow replied.

"Mm... i'll watch too then." Red said. They both stared at the water Pokémon together with the wind blowing against them. The city was about a mile away, so they'll reach it in ten minutes.

Unknown to them, people were watching in the doorway of the kitchen. _SNAP! _The camera the long haired brunette was holding had a photo coming out of it as it snapped the picture. She held in between her middle and index finger, grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew they were the best couple~!" The brunette exclaimed happily.

The black haired boy next to her spoke up. "I trained him to be the best ladie's man, that's why he's with Cuz." He put a fist on his chest and lifted his head proudly. The blue haired pigtail girl rolled her eyes.

"Then why doesn't he act like a jerk like you?" She asked in a sarcastic voice. Her star earrings shined in the sun as it reflected the lights towards the black haired boy's golden eyes. He moved a bit to the right so he wouldn't get hit in the eye by the light.

"I'm not a jerk, Super Serious Ga-" He didn't finish what he was saying because she punched him in the face.

"Don't call me that." She glared at the teen with goggles. "My name is Crystal. C-R-Y-S-T-A-L." She could never get used to that nickname even though he's been calling her that for the past six months.

He rubbed his bump where he got on his leg. "Geez. If you were Soul, then my leg would've been shattered..." He muttered, rubbing it softer.

"Hey!" He looked up to see a brown haired twin tail girl. "I am not that aggressive." She folded her arms.

"Yeah, but you and Se- Crys are like a scary duo. Your feet and her fist could make a muscle man cry, you know that?"

Soul puffed out her cheeks. "I'm adorable though!" She pouted.

"That's nice coming from a pirate," A red-head said sarcastically from behind her. His silver eyes were cold like he was glaring it them, when he really wasn't.

"Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm scary." Soul said. The red-head rolled his silver eyes, and continued talking.

Two brunettes were watching from afar, watching the younger ones argue. "Isn't this caaayotee Greenie?" Her blue eyes stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"No. Now let me go so I can resume eating again." The man next to her answered in a monotone voice. She was grabbing his arm, forcing him to watch the others with her.

"You're such a party pooper," She puffed her cheeks out and pouted. "Why can't you be like the younger pirates?"

"Do you mean us, Blue-sempai?" Blue turned her head from Green to the blue haired girl in front of her. The girl didn't even looked like a dirty thieving pirate, but instead like a wealthy rich heiress - oh don't get her wrong, she is. But still, for her to join a pirate group was a little strange, but that was just her. She had a sense of trying new things after all.

"Oh hi, Platina!" Blue greeted. "I told you not to call me 'sempai'! It makes me feel old!" She put her hands on her hips while Green, who's next to her, rolls his eyes. The younger girl was just acknowledging her sempai, what's wrong with that?

"I am sorry Blue." Platina said, bowing. There was two teens behind her; one blond, one black haired.

"So, are we there yet? We're running out of food..." The black haired one whined, patting his stomach.

"That's because you ate it all Dia!" The blond haired one next to him scolded at the shorter boy. Blue laughed at the duo.

"Got it. We can filled the whole storage closet this time. Who knew we'll stumbled into the Team Rocket's ship? They're idiots for having so much money lying around!" Blue laughed hysterically.

"The money was in a safe, Thief." Green said, with his bored expression.

"Hey. I'm a pirate. They're supposed to do that." Blue defended. "Oh!" She remembered something. "Speaking of younger ones, where's the other trio?" She asked Platina.

"Ruby and Sapphire are in the kitchen while Emerald is in the lower deck as usual, making a new invention." Platina replied.

"That kid needs to make his legs longer. He's too short!" Gold said, popping up. Crystal came from behind him, and hit him on the head, growing a bump.

"Don't talk about Emerald like that!" Crystal scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

It was just another happy day for everyone; enjoying life, and freedom. But everyone knows that happiness will come to an end at one point.

* * *

><p>Everyone was wearing black, and it a gloomy day. Everyone was on top of the ship's deck, even though it was raining and the waves were vicious. They had sad expressions on their face as they stared at the waves. Red was in the front while the others were lined next to each other. He held green flowers in his hand, and placed them on the deck.<p>

"You were a great crewman, and friend." Red muttered, before throwing the flowers into the ocean. He had tears in his eyes - you couldn't notice it though, because of the rain. But, you could see his expression and you can know right away that he was sad.

Some of the people lined across him tightened their lip, trying to held back the tears. The others broke into to tears. Blue was hugging Yellow in her arms, while she was crying loudly.

"It's... all my fault." Yellow said between her sobs. "I-I failed." Blue shook her head.

"It's not your fault Yellow..." Blue wipe her tears with her free hand while the other hugged the blond haired girl. "Everyone's bound to die someday..."

Red stood in front of everyone again with a strong face; you couldn't read his current emotion. You couldn't see the hurt, or sad expression anymore. "I have an announcement." He said in a low voice.

* * *

><p>The 'keybladers' were the strongest group of pirates that have ever been made. They've been together all the time, and travel many seas - or about five. They fought many battles together, too. But one day. One day, they parted ways. No one knew why, though. It remained a mystery. Now three years later...<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Over-The-Region Broadcast<p>

* * *

><p>His red hat covered his shiny black hair and crimson eyes. Everyone was gathering around him, as they turned their attention to the commotion. He stared at the top of the tower in Kanto - the one that was built in Pallet Town a year ago. Police sirens were heard around the area, and the police officers surrounded the area.<p>

He assumed it was a _pirate_, nothing new. He pushed through the crowd, exiting the area since he didn't think he needed to be involved. He was almost out of the crowd until he stopped. A shout was heard, catching his attention. He turned around to see an old women on the top of the tower and a crobat holding the camera, recording her.

The people around him quieted down immediately once her scream was heard. Her mouth curled into a smile once she did, making more wrinkles visible.

"Good. Look's like you young folks know something." She spoke in audience voice, speaking loudly but now yelling. "I am Agatha. I am a pirate-" He was right. It was a _pirate_. "-of the Elite Four in the Kanto Region." Mutters were made after she finished her sentence. She was pretty old for one.

"There should be an Elite Four in every region," She explained. "And we are going to be the pirates of the new world." More mutters were heard, but she ignored it and continued her speech.

"If you are brave to challenge us, then go ahead. We _will_ destroy our enemies." She stated it like it was a fact. Like it already happened. "The new era is going to be ruled by us. And only us. The 'pirate' era will belong to us, and soon, the world." She gave a cackled laugh before smirking at the camera.

"You all should live in fear of us. Soon we might even come to your city." She said. The crobat flapped it's wings, and dropped the camera on the floor, destroying it in a million pieces. Agatha, the old lady, grabbed onto the crobat's feet, and they flew off, disappearing into the sky.

People filled the whole town with chatter about the news. Apparently, it was spread around all the regions, being broadcast. Some didn't believe it, and others didn't care. But. Most of them do. They looked at each other in worry as they heard the news. Red had a confused expression on his face. Why would they be scare of an old lady and her crew? Questions went through his mind.

He snapped out of them, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see; Joey, the youngster.

"Hey Red!" He greeted, waving the crimson eyed boy. Red waved back, smiling. Joey's eyes sparkled with interest, "Guess what?!"

"What?" Red asked, following his lead.

"I decided to become a pirate!" Joey replied, putting a fist over his chest in pride. It reminded him of someone. "And I want you in my crew! Pleaseee!" He begged him.

Red smiled before answering him, "Sorry, but I'm not interested in pirate stuff." Joey's smile fell.

"But we could be the best group ever!" Joey tried to persuade him. "Maybe even better than the 'Keyblade' crew!" Red flinched at that name, but still kept his bright smile.

"Sorry, but I can't go." Red left the conversation, walking away.

* * *

><p>Red entered the house, shutting the door gently after coming in. He immediately laid on the couch lazily, and stared at the celling fan moving.<p>

"Pirates... huh?" On the celling was a Wanted Poster. It was a picture of him three years ago. He looked very similar three years ago; besides the fact that his hat is backwards back then, and not now. He had a serious look in the picture and his crimson eyes stood out so much. Under it was the description of the wanted poster.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**THE BLOODY FIGHTER - RED AKAI**

**$360,000,000 POKEDOLLARS FOR REWARD**

He frowned when he looked at the other wanted poster on the celling, wondering why he put it up there in the first place.

_BOOM!_

He rose up from his couch quickly, and ran outside where people were panicking and yelling about something. Joey ran up to him, speechless.

"R-Red!" Joey tried to explain what happened, but words couldn't come out of his mouth. But he didn't need an explanation anymore. His eyes were focused on the flying object in the sky. They widen when he saw what it was doing.

_BOOM!_

It was dropping bombs.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Red, others were watching the broadcast while some were lurking in the shadows, watching.<p>

* * *

><p>I accept constructive criticism since my writing is pretty bad. Anyways thank you for reading and please review thoughts about the story! *bows*<p> 


	2. The Fairy and The Thief

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES! I totally didn't expect to get so much on the first chapter too! :) So thank you again!

Okay, now that I'm done with that; Without further ado, lets begin!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Fairy and The Thief<p>

* * *

><p>Blue spotted a ship in sight. <em>Bingo! <em>She watched the ship move through the water as she sat down from her boat. It was filled with people in the strangest clothes; everyone was wearing black with a red 'R' in the middle. Some wore black hats to match it. It looked like it was going to dock near Viridian Forest.

_This is the perfect chance!_ Blue thought. Her brown hair flew in the wind as her signature smirk appeared on her face. She kept watching the ship as it went closer to Viridian's dock and actually dock the ship. She was right, _as usual_. The men in black ran off the boat immediately, and charged into the forest. Blue thought they were idiots leaving their ship unattended. It seemed like all of them left.

She rowed her boat closer to the ship, threw a rope tying the top of the ship, and climbed up the boat. _Idiots._ She thought to herself as she landed on the deck of their ship. Old habits never die to her, and probably never will. But. Stuff can change when it comes to her 'awesome' guessing skills.

She froze when she saw twenty men in black on the deck. She waved at them, catching them off guard. "Hellooo gentlemen!"

* * *

><p>Yellow looked around seeing the flock of people everywhere. She watched them by the bushes, listening on their conversation on why they were here. She already knew they were bad people considering the uniform they were wearing; Team Rocket. One of the crews that Blue loved to steal from.<p>

"This job is so lame," She heard one of the grunts say. "This forest is so creepy too... I mean, why would a majestic legendary Pokémon show up here?!" Yellow ignored the forest comment even though it irked her a lot, and focused on what he was saying. _A legendary Pokémon? _She thought.

"If you feel that way, why don't we just burn the forest so we can find that Pokémon faster?" The other one said. Yellow widen her eyes. Are they serious? They're going to burn the forest down - where lots of Pokémon live - just because they don't feel like doing work? And what kind of work? Catching the legendary Pokémon?

She rose up from the bushes, and walked towards the men. The looked alert of her, and grabbed a Pokeball in caution. "Oi Kid! Get out of here! The forest isn't a place for you!" One of them said to her.

"I'm sorry for having to say this, but can _you please _evacuate this forest?" Yellow asked politely, only to make them both angrier. She didn't want to retort to violence first; it was never her thing after all.

"You should go kid! C'mon..." The other one was about to grab her. He yanked on her arm roughly, hurting her a bit. Yellow 'pretended' to punch him, making him dodge it and loosen his grip; which she broke. She ran a bit farther from him, and stood next to the yellow mouse that appeared from the bushes.

"Chuchu..." Yellow muttered. The Pikachu had electric in it's cheeks before letting it out, shocking only the two men. They laid on the floor, unconscious, _hopefully_. Yellow grabbed Chuchu, and held it in her arm gently. "I'm sorry..." She hated violence more than anything, but she hated seeing people mess with the forest too. She was never a genius after all, so she never know how to deal with situations when she couldn't retort to violence. Luckily, they weren't going to die or they weren't going to have scratches or bruises from the lightning, so it wasn't that bad. It was just going to make them unconscious for awhile.

* * *

><p>Blue clapped her hands together, trying to get the invisible dirt off her hands like someone who finished cleaning something. There laid everyone in black on the deck or in the ocean, who she kicked off.<p>

"It's your fault not mine~!" Blue said in a cheery voice to the people in black. She went straight to the storage room, or as people call it - the place that contained gold. She entered room, and _another _grunt was in there, making Blue groan. They were like ants, and you were trying to get them away from your food. Blue didn't feel like handling them.

"Who are you?!" The grunt shouted at her. Blue placed a hand on his shoulder, casually.

"Just call me Aoi like the others." Blue answered. The grunt tried to swing his arm to hit or punch Blue, but before he did, she dodged it and backed up a bit. "Are you fashionless No. 1 or something?" She joked. A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Don't call me that!" He tried to punch her again, but again she dodged it perfectly. Something fell out of his clothes when he tried to hit her though. It was a small device with a stick pointing out of the box. It was pointing at Blue when it fell on the floor.

**Name: The Notorious Thief - Blue Aoi.**

**Pirate Crew: Keyblade.**

**Gender: Female.**

**Wanted for: 312,000,000 pokedollars.**

**Description: She was apart of the infamous group of pirates; Keyblade. She might be one of the biggest thieves in history, so she is nicknamed 'The Notorious Thief'. She has sly movements and she's very flexible. She's tricky too (as a thief would be).**

**Status: Deceased. (Three years ago, along with her crew)**

The grunt started shaking while a shadow cast over Blue's eyes. It's been a long time since she heard that name.

"Y-Y-You're the Notorious T-Thief from Keyblade?!" The grunt exclaimed. Blue lifted up her head, showing her gorgeous blue eyes again. They weren't playful or mischievous anymore. But instead, it looked _dead_ serious.

* * *

><p>"Well, let's tr-" She stopped talking when she realized she was surrounded by a large group of members, holding swords. They were circling her, making sure she doesn't escape.<p>

"Hey Kid! You're the one who did it, right?!" One of them yelled with a rough voice. Yellow didn't answer to that, she just stood still.

Yellow gulped before speaking, "I want you to leave this forest now." She stated. They look at her as if she was an idiot. They have the upperhand surround her with sharp weapons, yet she told them to leave? It just made people around laugh at her.

"This kid is an idiot." The same one said. "Let's just get rid of him."

"I'm sorry... Chuchu!" Yellow called out her Pikachu. It jumped up, and let out a powerful thunderbolt, getting half the people down. Now there was about five people standing.

"I tried to ask nicely, but it doesn't seem to work. Leave before this forest is tainted." Yellow told the men. Her golden eyes were focused instead of nervous now.

"What's with this kid?!" The female one of out the group said. She held a pokeball in her hand before throwing it. A purple poison snake appeared in front of Yellow, barring it's fangs at her.

"Arbok loves mice as meals." She told Yellow. "Clive, scan that rodent." She pointed at the Pikachu.

Clive; one of grunts, took out an electrical device, and pointed it towards Chuchu while Yellow's and Chuchu's eyes were fixed on Arbok. A number appeared on the screen of the device: 19. The device repeated the number out loud, letting the female grunt know.

"This is going to be easy then," The grunt smirked. "Arbok! Wrap the rodent up with constrict!" The arbok obeyed, getting it's tail up and wrapping the small mouse. Water fell down Yellow's face. She didn't want to hurt the arbok, but she didn't want Chuchu hurt. She knew it was weird how she handles Pokémon, but that's just her.

She looked at the Pikachu; who's expression was hurt in the constrict. "Tail whip!" She commanded the Pikachu. Chuchu did as commanded, and it waved tail around, making the arbok laugh and let go. Chuchu jumped out of it's grasp and use 'Spark' without Yellow's command. It was so strong, that it knocked it out in one hit.

"H-How-" The grunts had the same expression: which was shocked. "How can that stupid mouse beat my lvl 47 arbok?!" The female grunt cried out.

"Clive!" She yelled at the same grunt, and marched towards him. "Let me see that. You must've got that stupid thing wrong!" She took the device herself, and scanned the Pikachu. Number_s _popped up on the screen. Not just one, but more. It kept changing at rapid speed. Her eyes widen since she never seen this happen before.

"W-What's wrong with this thing?!" She raised the machine a bit higher, trying to see if her eyes didn't deceive her. But, accidently scanning Yellow on accident. Words popped up on the screen:

** Name: The Petite Fairy - Amarillo Del Bosque Verde.**

** Pirate Crew: Keyblade. **

**Gender: Female**

**Wanted for: 287,000,000 pokedollars.**

**Description: She was apart of the imfamous crew of pirates. She helped her fellow criminals out by healing their wounds. She was nicknamed a fairy because of her healing skills. It is said that it's like magic.**

**Status: Deceased. (Three years ago, along with her crew.)**

The device read it out loud, alerting the remaining grunts to know, and hear. "D-D-Deceased?!" The grunt looked back at the screen and her.

"Y-You're the fairy of K-Keyblade?!" The grunt stuttered, trying to speak normally. Once she mention that, Yellow's eyes harden like a bug type trying to protect it's shell.

A shadow appeared on Yellow's face. She didn't want to be reminded of that name. She opened her mouth, and spoke. "Don't ever call-"

* * *

><p>"-me that again!" Blue shouted at the grunt.<p>

She yanked up the grunt's collar, and her azure eyes were filled with sadness and anger. She spoke in a soft voice. "Don't mention that name again." She stated. "If you do... I _will_ kill you." She threw the grunt aside, while he was scared shitless, and walked towards the gold in the corner.

Unconsciously, tears flowed down her cheeks. "Don't ever mention that again..." She repeated whispering. She started stuffing the gold in the sack she brought.

* * *

><p>"T-That should be the last of them." Yellow told her Pikachu. There was a pile of grunts near the shore; next to the ship. Yellow walked back to the inside of the forest and sat at her usual place: Near a big tree and a large lake where she could fish all she wanted to. There was a sketchbook, and a fishing rod on the ground on the side of her as she sat under the tree, laying her back to it.<p>

She bent her knees together, and hugged them. "I'm such a failure..." She muttered to herself. It was her fault that someone passed away. She was supposed to be a magic fairy with healing magic, yet she couldn't heal him. She couldn't forgive herself. It always appeared in her mind that it was. She never forgot about it. Never.

The yellow key around her neck; that was hidden in her shirt, jingled. But she couldn't hear it since she focused on her tears.

* * *

><p>Blue jumped off the ship, landing on the shore, where there was a stack of grunts lying unconscious. She stared at them before bursting into laughter. She clutched her stomach as she laughed and point at them. The scene was just so pathetic to her, that she had to laugh. Plus, she needed something to cheer her up a bit.<p>

She stopped laughing, and walked against the sand to get a view of her small boat. She couldn't find it. She was sure she tied it to the ship, but still no luck. She went into the forest, and climbed a tree to get a good view. Knowing her flexibility and athletic skills, she easily climbed it. The blue key on her charm bracelet jingled, but since she didn't pay attention, she didn't notice it.

After seeing that her boat was gone, she jumped off the tree and landed perfectly on her feet. She climbed the ship again, but instead of a rope, she went threw the entrance like a normal person. She shoved the conscious bodies off the ship, and threw the previous grunt that scanned her into the ocean.

It was obvious what her plan was: steal the ship and sell it. Blue opened the sail, making the ship move already. She sailed the sea with a sad expression on her face, though. It didn't take a minute for her to already be 1/4 a mile away from Viridian Forest.

She stretched her arms out, and stared at the sunset outside. "I wonder where i'll sail off to..." She muttered to herself. She glanced at the large blue key on her charm bracelet before frowning again.

Unknown to her, the phone rang inside the storage room. She couldn't hear it since she was outside the deck, though. It continued to ring for five minutes before stopping.

* * *

><p>He slammed the phone at the wall, making a small dent, and a shattered mess on the floor. An adult man sits in a black recliner chair, petting his Persian.<p>

"This is untolerable," He muttered with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Why aren't those idiots answering?!" The other phone on his desk rang. He immediately picked it up.

"What do you want now?" You immediately tell from his voice that he was in a bad mood.

"Boss. We have big news!" A male voice spoke from the phone.

"What now?" He rubbed his temples trying to calm down.

"They're alive!" The grunt said. A tick mark appeared on his head, because the grunt didn't give specific detail.

"Who's alive?" He asked. The irritation in his voice was very visible now.

"That pirate crew that died three years ago! Keyblade! The pirate crew that stole your son!"

* * *

><p>I was going to do one at a time, like by Red's view, but I wanted to introduce those two. :) They're so cayotteee! Well to me at least. I'll probably add more characters slowly as the story progress with Red &amp; the bombs. ^-^ All of them have nicknames by other people (just saying) if you didn't understand what it meant. So far we got:<p>

The Bloody Fighter - Red Akai  
>The Notorious Thief - Blue Aoi<br>The Petite Fairy - Amarillo Del Bosque Verde (or Yellow)

I think its kinda fun to call her a fairy since shes so cute~! So I'm sorry if you guys don't see her like that! Anyways please review your opinion about this chapter! Again, I'm sorry that the grammar is bad. I'm pretty bad with English. Well I think that's all... so byeee!


	3. Pallet Town's Bomb Attack

Before we start the story, I wanted to talk about two of the reviews. It was a guest one trying to guess (no pun intended) who died. Just saying: green flowers were just random. OldRival is too strong to break, lol. And about the other one; I added three too much zero's on Blue's bounty, sorry! Well, no one's perfect. Especially me when it comes to writing. Because of the review (thanks for it) I replaced the chapter with another document that changed the bounty, so no one will be confused and know. Thank you again for pointing out that mistake :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or any of it's characters! If I did, I would totally make Oldrival a religion by now. They're my fav :3

* * *

><p>Chapter Three - Pallet Town's Bomb Attack<p>

* * *

><p>"What the <em>fuck<em>." Red muttered. Joey was shaking while clutching Red's arm.

"R-Red! W-W-We should go!" Joey stuttered. "C'mon! Let's get to the shelter!" He yanked Red's arm, but Red wouldn't budge. He widen his eyes in surprise when he saw the expression on his face. Instead of being scared and shaking like he is, he had fire in his eyes and a determined look.

"Joey. You go to the others, i'll take care of it." Red said in a low voice. He broke Joey's grip, and ran out to the field of bombs. Joey stood there staring at Red running. He wanted to move to the shelter, but he just couldn't take his eyes off Red's eyes. It was like they came to life (well they are, but in a different way), and they had a fire that could burn a water Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"HIIYYYAAAA!" Sapphire punched the ursering in the middle of it's stomach, making it faint. She was wearing her usual grass bra and skirt, living in the jungle. The hot sun melted her, but she just wiped it off, and jumped into the stream of feebas next to her. It was probably the only thing in the forest that cooled her down.<p>

She jumped up like a dolphin, and landed on her four feet on top of the rocky floor. Her sharpedo tooth was still sharp as ever as she grinned.

"Papa!" She smiled upon seeing a man in a labcoat, and stood up on two feet. She waved at the man, "What are ya doing here? It's not even a week yet." Her father would visit her every two weeks to check up on her once in awhile between his travels. The last visit was three days ago.

"Sapphire," His face expression was serious. "I need you to go back to the lab."

"Why Papa?" She asked, tilting her head a bit with a confused expression.

"We might get attack next. Samuel's hometown is already going down." He replied. She still had a confused expression.

"Wait-What? What's happening? Who's dat?!" Sapphire questioned. This wasn't making sense to her. First, he tells her that she needs to go home, then second, he didn't say why. After all, she was in the forest in the first place because she wanted to help her with his research.

"Let's just say it involves you." Prof. Birch replied, grabbing her arm gently. Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows; still confused.

"Just tell me Papa. I'm aint leavin' da forest just cuz ya say somethin' random." Sapphire broke his loose grip, and folded her arms. She would always agree with her father and go with whatever, but now she changed a bit. She loved the forest, and when her father come back and tells her to come back to the city without a reason; she needed a reason.

He bit his lip. "Okay." He gave in, and took off the backpack he was wearing. He placed it on the floor, unzipped it, then took out a laptop. Sapphire raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why do ya have ah thingy?" Sapphire asked, pointing at the laptop.

His eyes were on the computer screen instead of her face when he spoke. "This will explain most things." He started typing faster. Then after a minute or two, he turned the screen to Sapphire, and held it up to her. On the screen was an old lady, and a triangle was in the middle of the screen.

Prof. Birch clicked the triangle, making the video start, and Sapphire watched it. (it's the pause button)

* * *

><p>"Pirate Era my ass..." Gold muttered to himself, slamming his cue stick on the pool table. He was gambling as usual with his buddies and playing pool. The T.V. in the corner of the room caught his eye, and he decided to watch it, but when he did, his mood deflated.<p>

"What's wrong?" One of his gambling friend asked, seeing the reaction.

"That old lady is totally she's bluffing." Gold pointed at the screen. There was no way in possible -to him at least- that an old lady would rule the world. Her fighting and 'pirate' skills probably suck to him. "Plus she's wrong." Gold pointed out.

"Why?" He asked the golden-eyed boy another question. He stopped pointing, and continued his pool game by focusing on the ball with his cue next to it.

"Because _they're_ still alive." Gold replied with a serious face. His friend tilt his head in confusion because he didn't really answer his question clearly. "Especially SSG and her scary sister..." He extended his cue, and striked the white ball, making the other colored balls scatter all over the table.

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" Two girls with pigtails sneezed at the same time. Together, they both rub their noises like it was an instinct.<p>

"Bless you." They both said simultaneously. "Thank you." And again. They were both in perfect sync. It's not surprising when they're _twins_, though.

"Where are we going, Soul?" Crystal asked her sister. They were both sitting in a bus next to each other, going to place Soul suggested.

Soul pointed at the sky like what super heroes do before flying off somewhere, but instead the celling since she was on the bus. "Where there's a mall!" She answered. Crystal rolled her eyes at her sister's child-ness behavior. Sure she got used to it, and all, but Crystal really wanted to know where they were going. This is probably what she gets for saying, 'Soul, you pick where we go shopping.' earlier since her sister was whining about the one in Goldenrod. She was in a good mood, so it didn't matter to her. But when you're on a bus for two hours, you _will_ ask questions.

"No hints?" Crystal questioned the white hat girl. Soul shook her head, and folded her arms firmly.

"No hints." She answered. Crystal rolled her eyes again. It was kinda her habit. It was nice that Soul's good at keeping secrets, but she really wanted to know where they were going. The only thing she knew about the destination was that it was a shopping mall.

That was all. She didn't know what was going to happen in there after they arrive (of course). Or that something bad was going to happen. Soon.

* * *

><p>Red looked around the bomb zone (the area that's getting attack at the moment) to see if anyone was there. He turned his head left and right checking the area.<p>

"AAAHHHH!" He turned his head swiftly to see who it was. It was a little girl. Without thinking about himself, he ran towards the girl while more bombs dropped out of the sky, or out of the plane.

_BOOM!_

Luckily, it was farther from the two, so it didn't affect either person. Red continued to run towards the little girl only about five feet away. Once he got there, he bent down to the girl's level.

"Are you okay?" The little girl had tears streaming down her face. She was wiping her eyes while her mini pigtails stood up from her head.

"O-Onii-chan..." (Onii-chan = brother) She tried to say within her tears. "W-Where's mommy?" She asked. Red looked around. There isn't anyone in sight. Either that they're gone or they're at the safety house. Red couldn't be sure, but he had to help the little girl out of the area.

"Onii-chan will help you back, okay?" He patted her on the head. The girl put her hands down from her face, and nodded slowly; kinda like an obedient dog.

_BOOM!_

Another bomb fell. This time, it was a smaller one, so it didn't really get in his way. Especially since its on the other side of Pallet town. Red hurriedly scooped up the girl, and ran through the field where the safety house was. He didn't really have to make it far though because he found Joey near his house.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Red asked the youngster who seemed to be deep in thought.

Joey snapped out of thought. "I-I don't know..." He answered. Red stared at him with half a confused and a serious expression. It's not the best time to be daydreaming when bombs are falling out of the sky.

"The safety house is near, right?" Red questioned. Joey nodded.

"We're going?" He beamed at Red, hoping he'll come. But that hope shattered when Red shook his head.

"I'm not going, but she is." Red placed the little girl next to the youngster, who raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah?" Joey looked at the girl oddly.

"You know her?" Red asked. Joey nodded.

"She's one of the neighborhood kids." He replied. Sarah; the little girl nodded her head.

"Okay," Red said. "You take her, and i'll take care of the bombs. See ya," Without Joey stopping him, he ran off again. Sarah held Joey's hand since he was supposed to guide her. As he watched Red run to the field again, he held her hand tightly.

"Will he be fine, Joey-onii-chan?" Sarah asked in a high voice. He still couldn't take his eyes off him.

Joey gulped before answering. "He should be Sarah, he should be." He didn't want to see Red go, but telling a little girl that he's dead meat is not the best idea. He believed in Red, of course, but any human would die from bombs. Especially since he didn't have any protective gear. All he had was his clothes (that didn't have _bulletproof anything) and his red hat._

* * *

><p><em>BOOM!<em>

A huge bomb fell on the house half a mile away from him. The black smoke coming from the explosion filled the air, smelling burnt. Pallet town was officially a ruin. Red raised his head, and turned his red eyes to the plane that was above the place. There were four people; including the old lady (Agatha) from before. He stared at them as his head tries to process what to do. But the first question on his head was: why were pirates in a plane? It didn't make sense.

_BOOM!_

Another bomb fell out of the plane, and landed next to Red, missing him a bit. He rolled on the dirt field, getting away from the smoke to make sure he could breathe. Red threw out two pokeballs. A yellow mouse and a gray dinosaur with wings appeared.

"Aero, lift Pika up to that airplane, and drop him on the plane so he could thunderbolt!" Red commanded the two Pokémon. They both nodded, and obeyed their raven haired trainer. Pika was held by it's claws as it flew him up towards the plane. Red watched the two, hoping his plan would work.

Pika was held by Aero until the Aerodactyl dropped it on top of the plane so the thunderbolt wouldn't affect it.

"Pi...ka-chu!" Pika let out the thunderbolt, making the plane explode immediately. The Pikachu jumped into the Aerodactyl feet again, and they flew down to Red. Once they did, they happily cheered to Red. But Red didn't change his face. It wasn't happy even after his plan succeeded; instead it was the same expression. Both of his Pokémon followed his crimson eyes, and looked towards the plane.

_BOOM!_

Another bomb fell, surprising the two Pokémon. They flinched when they heard it. The two looked around trying to find the source of the bomb. But Red was staring at it now. The four people that were on the plan were flying by four other Pokémon clutching on their shoulder, holding them firmly. They held a box of bombs in their arms, throwing one at a time. They continued the attack.

"What should I do now..." Red muttered unconsciously.

_BOOM!_

Red tried to think of something. He could repeat the plan, but that might now work again. Plus if he did, they could just drop the whole box onto Pallet Town, and that would make the place a wasteland - probably not a good idea. If they weren't airborne, he would've already got them. When he wasn't paying attention, and was deep in thought, another bomb fell.

This time, the bomb was flying towards _him_.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this story, reviewing, favorite(ing), &amp;&amp;' following! I love y'all as always. Oh &amp;&amp;' I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! The next one is pretty long &amp;&amp;' this is kinda like a introducing chapter to chapter four. Sorry! Also, I will be introducing the characters in smaller parts when they're not a situation (like Blue and Yellow) If you're confuse or anything, PM me or review! I will be happy to answer them if this is confusing. :) Thank you~!<p> 


	4. Mall Madness

4700 WORDS! Way more than the other chapter c: This is probably the last (chapter) time I am introducing people. This is like a Blue & Yellow story. It's switching back and scenes. Sorry if you hate that! I just wanted to do this last set of people introducing, then it's off with Red & the bombs cx. Anyways, thank you for review/favoriting/following. :)

Ka-Tay Mind: Thank you for pointing out stuff for me ^-^ &&' that's not my writing style with the 'Onii-chan' part, so I could change it :) I just think it's weird if a little girl calls him brother even though he's not. Oh well. Thanks again though. I'll take your suggestions :)

To visualize them, i'll put their ages! (Sorry if I don't put the year apart right)

Red & Green - 21  
>Blue - 22<br>Yellow - 20  
>Silver - 19<br>Crystal & Gold & Soul - 18  
>Ruby &amp; Sapphire - 17<br>Emerald - 16 (1/2)  
>Platinum - 15<br>Diamond & Pearl - 14

I know the ages are pretty young (which meant Diamond and Pearl became pirates when they were 11), but I don't want them to be too old~! Plus, kids are scary (well to me)...

* * *

><p>Chapter Four - Mall Madness<p>

* * *

><p>"Did we really have to go all the way to Sinnoh just so that you could go shopping?!" Crystal yelled at the brunette, who was sweat dropping. Both of them were at the Veilstone mall since Soul wanted to go shopping somewhere. Crystal didn't expect her going to Sinnoh (another region) though. It's like going out of the state just to get a pair of shoes.<p>

"Look Crys. Goldenrod city has nothing I want now! I mean, I've been there for like forever." They were at the entrance at the huge mall, passing by the crowds of people while Crystal still looked pissed off.

"This is the last time i'll let you pick where we shop. Goldenrod had everything I needed." Crystal said.

"The only thing you need is books, and food." Soul stated. "We need real clothes. Plus we're already here so why not?" She raised her hand near Crystal, and the white key with a red ribbon on her bracelet jingled. They both have a confused face.

"It was my turn to wear it this week. Did you forget?" Soul asked. The keys they hold jingles every time they're near each other. Since Crystal and Soul stood together (because Crystal thinks she can't handle living by herself and they're sisters) the key will keep jingling every hour, and that would be annoying. But they can't leave it. So, they take turns wearing it every week. And Soul decorated hers since it looked pretty to her while Crystal's was plain clear.

Crystal shook her head. "Mayb-" Crystal stopped when someone in the mall yelled from in the middle of the food court, which was only eight feet away from them. It was some boy in a weird suit with green lime-ish hair, wearing a black and white outfit. He spoke in a microphone now.

"You will all be hostages!" He spoke in the microphone. He snapped his fingers. "Now." The mall was shaking a bit, and a grinding sound was heard. Crystal and Soul turned their head to the entrances and exits. They were being blocked by a huge brick wall, making the mall darker since they blocked the sunlight out.

Soul held her sister's arm. "T-They're blocking the entrance now." Crystal had a serious face now, while Soul looked worried.

"And this is why we don't leave the region." Crystal mumbled. 'Duplicates' of the person yelling came marching in the pathway. They were walking with sync; looking the same. You probably couldn't tell the gender.

"Do not worry hostages! If the police pays the ransom, you won't die yet!" He spoke in the microphone again. Crystal cussed under her breath, while Soul still clutched on her arm. The people who were basically clones, grabbed people, and started to tie them up.

"What should we do, Crys?" Soul asked, holding her arm harder. Crystal just stood there, thinking of something while staring in space.

* * *

><p>"What should we do, Miss Berliz?" The worker that controlled the security cameras asked the wealthy heiress. Her indigo blue hair was neatly clipped up by yellow clips and properly under a white beanie; which was also neat. Her posture was straight as she sat it in the chair next to the worker.<p>

"I do not think we need to take action until we see who is in the hostage group," Platina replied. Her bracelet that had a purpleish blue key jingled. She knew one of them were close by. She just needed to know which one. If it was Yellow, she would help but if it was someone like the captain, then she would let it go. Depending on their level, at least.

"Are you sure?" The worker questioned.

"I am very sure. Do you not trust me?" Platina questioned the worker. He shook his head rapidly. She adverted her cobalt eyes towards the screen instead of the worker now. Those cobalt eyes would observe your every move. Seeing how to get information on you. Knowing everything and anything.

* * *

><p>"You got an idea yet, Crys?" Soul asked as she struggled with the rope that was wrapped around her arms. "Geez! Why did they have put it so tight?" It was Crystal's plan to blend in with the crowd while she could think of something. And Soul was unhappy with this plan.<p>

"Soul, that's what you're worrying about?!" Crystal exclaimed. Soul puffed out her cheeks.

"These are new overalls too!" Soul mumbled. "I got them for Boutique Couture from Kalos! You have no idea how much I spent on these!"

Crystal rolled her eyes like the usual. "Anyways," She changed the subject, and lower her voice. "Give me a minute." Soul sweat dropped. This might be the first time that her sister didn't think of something yet. Usually, she would; but she has her mind on something. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of _that. _She needs to think of a way to help people.

"Okay, I got a plan." Crystal said. Soul inwardly cheered when she heard that. She really didn't want her overalls to be more wrinkled. "But first, how good are your eyes?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. Crystal gazed at the 'members'.

"See what Pokémon they have on them, and the weapons." Crystal answered. "Because, we'll need to know what we're up against." Soul furrowed her eyebrows.

"My vision is um... 16/20 or whatever." Soul replied. She squint her eyes trying to see the pokeballs on their waist. "Mm... I can't see their Pokémon though." You need really good vision to see what kind of Pokémon was inside of the pokeball.

"I started reading in the dark, so my vision is kinda messed up." Soul laughed nervously. "So why don't you try Crys?"

"I was too." Crystal stated. She sighed, "This isn't going anywhere. We just need to get close to the people to see."

"Does it matter?" Soul asked. Crystal nodded, still keeping her gaze at the people.

"Here, I'll make a distraction. You go near them, and check out their pokeballs before they see you."

* * *

><p>Platina watched the screen. She found what she was looking for, and bit her lip. She didn't know what action she should pick. She needed to see them in real life, but she doubt that the worker and the body guards outside will let her. But she needed to tell them.<p>

She observed the screen intensely before moving her eyes towards the beige blanket of the room. She stood up from her seat, and bent down to pick it up. The worker in charge of the cameras raised an eyebrow - obviously about to ask a question. But he couldn't be rude to the heiress.

"Miss Berliz, you shouldn't touch that dirty rag. It will taint your hands," He said, getting up from his seat as well. He tug on the other side of the blanket to get it out of her hands but her grip didn't let him.

"Nonsense," Platina stated. "May I please use this?" He kept his eyebrow raised, and tug back harder. But to no avail, she wouldn't let go.

"Nonsense," He copied her. "If you must take a nap, then you are allowed to use my jacket. I know it is filthy as well, but it should be less dirty than this rag." Platina felt a bit offended that he would think she would take a nap at a situation like this.

"I will take nothing else. I want this," Platina said in a polite tone, yanking the blanket towards her. He wouldn't budge. Neither side would. There was no way she was going to lose her cool, and give in to him.

"Sorry Miss Berliz, but I will not allow you to get the dirty thing." He insisted. Now, he got on her nerves. She had her stone face - not showing any emotion at all.

"I am sorry, Mister, but I want to use it no matter what you say." Platina stated. "Please do not get in _my_ way." Before he can question her, she went closer to him, and pushed the back of his neck. He fell forwards unconscious until Platina caught him with her right arm. He was almost falling on the blanket.

"Do not worry. You will only be asleep for an hour." Platina informed. She gently placed him down in the corner of the room, and shook the blanket, making the dust come off a bit. She ripped the blanket and altered it so she could wear it, and see where she's going. She wore it despite the dirt, and it didn't bother her at all. She put her hood on, making her look like 'little red riding hood' but in beige version.

"Now to deal with the others," She muttered to herself before opening the door. Two men in black with sunglasses stood outside. They turned their head when they saw her at the doorway - not recognizing her.

"Who are you?" One asked in caution. They both wore scarfs - red and green, and had the weirdest hairstyles.

"Do you not remember your client?" Platina deadpanned. Both of them dropped their shoulder, and got down on their knees, recognizing her voice.

"We are sorry, Lady!" They both apologized together in sync. Platina bent down to their level, but her knee was not touching the floor.

"It is fine. I forgive you, and I should be sorry as well." She said. They tilt their head, and looked at her in confusion. She reached both of her arms out towards the two, and pressed their necks, making them drop to the floor. She stood up, and walked down the hallway. Before she continued, she looked at them.

"I am very sorry, but you would've disobeyed me if I did not do that action." Platina stated. She turned around again, and continued to walk to her destination.

* * *

><p>"Hello, umm..." Crystal stood in front of the people who took others hostage. She was going to say 'Mister', but she wasn't sure if that person was a female or male. It was pretty hard to tell. She ignored it, "I need to go use the restroom." The person with the green bob cut raised an eyebrow.<p>

"You don't look like you're an urgent one," The person said. Crystal inwardly snapped. This was ridiculous. She pretended to squirm and rub her legs together.

She faked a sheepish smile. "P-Please...?" _This might be the stupidest thing I have ever done. _Crystal thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She adverted her eyes to the person and Soul; who was behind him or her. Soul was bending down near the pokeballs on his waist. It surprised Crystal how the person doesn't realize Soul was there. I think you would know if someone is behind your butt.

"Let me go ask my boss. Sit there." The person pointed at the group of hostages. Before Crystal could say something to buy some time for Soul, he had already turned around and seen her. Soul straighten up, and smiled at him.

She let out a nervous laugh, "Hehehe..." Crystal would face palm at that, but her arms were tied up.

"What were you doing?" The person did a protective stance.

"Um..." Soul tried to think of something. A light bulb appeared over her head. "Oh! I was admiring your butt." The person and Crystal fell.

"Okay Soul, this isn't working. Plan B," Crystal announced. Soul had a confused expression.

"Wait, what's plan B? We didn't discu-" Soul stopped talking when she saw Crystal raise her leg, and kicked the person on the floor. He was already _unconscious_. Soul finally realized what the plan was. "Ohh... that's plan B."

"Soul, what Pokémon did you see?" Crystal asked. Soul tried to remember.

"Um... I think a skunk Pokémon and a metal blue shield." Soul answered. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Do you know the name of them?" Crystal questioned. Soul shook her head, causing Crystal to eye roll again. Best situation ever. The 'duplicates' came marching in towards then, they separated to surround the two in sync. Soul and Crystal put their backs to each other.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Soul asked, whispering to Crystal. She had her serious face on again, and shrugged her shoulders.

"One way to find out," Crystal replied. She reached down to her waist where we pokeballs are, and kicked it once it fell from her waist. It flew in the air before a glow covering the pokemon. "Go Megaree!"

"Anium!" Meganium called out as it came out of the pokeball.

"Megaree! Use Magical Leaf!" Crystal commanded.

"Mega!" The Meganium cried. Different colored leaves came out of the Pokémon then it flew towards the duplicates. Some hit them, while others didn't. There was probably half left.

"Soul, which one has the Pokémon?" Crystal asked in caution. Soul stood straight up, and scratched her cheek. They were now facing each other instead of back to back while Mega was standing a small distance away from them.

"Um... I don't know." Soul answered bluntly. Crystal fell at her response.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Crystal scolded at the twin tailed girl.

"They look the same!" Soul countered. "How could you _not_ know?!" She swung her arms around as she said that statement. Crystal face palmed herself before rubbing her temples like always.

"This... sucks..." Crystal mumbled. She was trying to think of a back up plan since her first plan failed. But she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone shout. She turned her attention towards the group of hostages. There was a boy (for sure) and he held a gun against one of the hostages. He looked like the other duplicates, but instead, he had a black cape covering his mouth. That was what made him stood out of all of them.

"Freeze, or i'll shoot." He commanded. Her plan was crumbling already. They both stood still like they were ordered, and waited for him to say something else. Crystal kept a glare like gaze on him.

"Return your pokemon then walk over to the hostages, and sit with them. Now." He ordered. Crystal and Soul did as command, and sat down next to the hostages. She pulled out Mega's pokeball, and returned it by moving her wrist a bit since her arms were still tied up. She didn't seem to notice an extra person in the hostages group - and so did the _duplicate_.

* * *

><p>Platina cradle the child in her arms. It was a crying little girl with two small pigtails. She sat down Platina's lap, while Platina tried to comfort her.<p>

"Please stop crying," She told the child. "If you are a woman with pride, then you shouldn't have to shed tears." That only made the child cry more. She mentally face palmed herself for failing at an easy task: Making a child stop crying. Then again, she never had experience nor had she met a child in a long time.

"Waahhh!" The little girl cried softly. "Mommy... Daddy... Marble-nee..."

Platina was relieved that she cried quietly since she could get killed if she disturbed the people who took over the mall. "Don't worry. I will find them."

The little girl stopped crying, and she rubbed her eyes before holding out her hand to her. Her pinky was extended towards Platina's face. "Pinky promise?" She tilted her head in cuteness. Platina looked at the pinky. She made a face that made her looked terrified. (since the little girl is shorter than her, she could see under her hood)

"Are you okay Miss?" The little girl asked upon seeing her expression. Platina shook it off. She couldn't let the little girl know her worries.

"I am very well okay." She imformed the little girl. She held out her pinky, and wrapped it around the girl's finger. It made her remember something. Memories. She quickly let it go afterwards, kinda surprising the child a bit.

"What is your name, child?" Platina asked.

"Quartz." She replied.

"Okay, Quartz. Stay here, and everything will be alright." Platina stated. "I promise I will find them._ Dead_ or alive," She let go of the child, and she moved to the middle of the hostages. She got out her pokeball - containing a blue penguin.

"Make sure to not get shot. We don't have _her_ anymore." She whispered to the pokeball as she held it to her face. "Whirlpool." She threw the pokeball, surprising everyone, and an Empoleon came out.

"Poleon!" It called out as it came out of the pokeball. The duplicates were caught off guard so they didn't get their guns ready yet. It took the chance, and moved it's wings (or arms) around, and a swirl of water came out. It hit the duplicate in black. Everyone was focused on the Pokémon to notice her move closer. Platina grabbed Crystal's arms.

"Who is it?!" Crystal exclaimed, feeling the contact of someone. Platina smiled at the sound of her voice. It was really ironic to her that her voice hasn't change in three years. Then again, she was grown up by then.

"Do not worry. I am here to help," Platina told her in a calm voice. She knew her voice had change. She untied the tight rope, and rope marks were on her skin that weren't covered by clothes. Crystal didn't even turn to her before turning to Soul and doing the same thing.

"Thanks," Crystal mumbled at her before running up towards the Pokémon. Soul followed her.

By then, her Pokémon had been almost knocked out. Platina grabbed the Empoleon's pokeball, and held it out. "Return!" She said, making it go into it's pokeball. She placed it back in her purse (which she can still fit under the robe like blanket), and watched the scene. She had done her sheer of help. Now it's time to see what they'll do.

"I would totally get my Marill on you, but I want to get revenge on wrinkling my designer Kalos clothes!" Soul said, crushing her fingers, and stretching out her arms. Crystal was next to her, and for the first time, not rolling her eyes on her sister's ridiculous statement. She took a pokeball out from her waist, and kicked it towards one side of the group. An Arcanine came out.

"Take care of that side, i'll take the other." Crystal commanded. Like a loyal puppy, it followed her command. Crystal turned to one side of the duplicates, ran towards them. One tried to attack her with a stun gun.

"You-!" It was a girl this time. Crystal had kicked it out of her hand, and kicked her knee, making her collapse on the floor. She might have not been unconscious, but she couldn't get up either. Or feel her legs...

She ran towards the others.

Soul cracked her fingers again, before grinning at them with an evil aura. "You owe me new overalls..." She said in a threatening deep voice.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping." A policeman told them. There was a group of duplicates piled up, or on the floor, laying everywhere. They had managed to take them out.<p>

"It's not problem, but you owe me new overalls." Soul said, pointing a finger at him. Crystal 'karate-chopped' Soul's arm. It was more like a slap then a bone-crushing kick.

"Soul, stop being so rude. And anyways, you haven't told me that we were coming here either!" Crystal exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you we were going to a shopping mall!" Soul defended. They started arguing and bickering. And in the middle of it, the policeman left them alone so he wouldn't feel awkward in the sister fight. Especially since he was a dude.

* * *

><p>Platina watched the two bicker, and smiled unconsciously. She looked down when she felt somebody tug on her robe. It was Quartz. And she was smiling at her brightly.<p>

"Thank you Miss!" She thanked. "I found my family because of you!" She pointed at a two adults and a little girl. The little girl looked exactly like Quartz, so there's a possibility that she was her twin. The mom had beautiful blue hair similar to her own hair, and the dad had black messy hair. He was carrying Marble, her sister.

She bent down to Quartz's level. "That is very nice. You should go back to your family," She told her, smiling a bit. Quartz nodded.

"Thank you!" She thanked again, while running to her family. "You kept your pinky promise!" She held out her pinky, as she ran into her dad's arms. Her mother had walked up to Platina.

"I do not know how you are. Can you please tell me?" She asked. Her cobalt eyes matched Platina's. It was like she was an older version of Platina. But of course, Platina didn't notice how similar they looked.

"I will not give my name because I do not think it is needed." She had told the lady. The lady smiled warmly at her despite her strange response.

"I see," The lady said. "I thank you very much for helping my daughter out." She bowed at Platina gracefully, then walked back to her family.

"Did you get her name, Missy?" Her husband had asked. He was now eating a sandwich while the two twins were hanging over his back.

"No, I did not." She glanced back at Platina. "But I can tell that she is still blooming." She hooked her arm with him, and put her head on her arm.

"Shall we go to the food court, Dia?" She questioned her husband.

"Yeah Missy!" He smiled at her, taking another bite of his sandwich. They walked towards the food court stands, and walked together as a happy family. The twins were on there father while he was already eating, and the lady was holding his arm, romantically.

_CLINK!_

She looked down to see what had fell. It was a pocket watch.

"Oh, let me get that." Her husband said, picking it up for her.

"Thank you," She smiled at him warmly as she clutched the pocket watch. She placed it back in the purse she was carrying, and walked with her family again.

* * *

><p>Platina watched the family walk away then turned back to the other twins. They had stopped bickering by now, and were chatting. She walked towards them. Then stopped. She wanted to meet them after so long, and reunite with them, but she didn't want to do anything without caution.<p>

What happened if they love their new life, and she would only cause them pain? What will she do if that happened? She knew it would be better to not meet them again, but she just couldn't resist the urge _to_. The other part of her kept thinking it was fate, and that she should go. She couldn't decide. But she knew one thing.

She walked forward to them, who didn't seem to notice her. But then she stopped again. She bit her lip, and knew what had to be done. "It is not time yet," She muttered to herself as she looked at the key on her wrist.

She bit her lip again. "If I am a woman with pride, I will not cry." She muttered to herself. She glanced at them for the last time before turning her heel, and walking the other way.

While she was walking the other way, her bracelet jingled.

* * *

><p>Soul glanced at the beige robe person who had free them, who was walking the opposite direction. She was going to thank the person since she had free them, but as soon as she took a step, her bracelet jingled. She froze. Then turned her head towards Crystal.<p>

Crystal didn't hear it since she was too busy getting thanked by the hostages from earlier. She turned her gaze away from her sister, and looked down at the key. In years, it jingled. Crystal didn't seem to have hers, did she? She looked around to see who it was, but there wasn't anybody inside the mall that she had recognize.

"What's wrong?" She snapped out of thoughts when she saw Crystal in front of her.

"It's just that-" She froze. She didn't want her sister to worry about something she had just assume. Something was probably wrong. _She_ was probably wrong. She shook it off, and faked a smile. "It's nothing. It's just that the policeman refused to pay for my overalls!" She pouted. Crystal did another eye row.

"Let's just go," She suggested. Soul nodded, and followed her to the exit, then she stopped. She turned her head, and glanced behind her before continuing to follow her sister. It was probably an illusion. She kept telling herself. But part of her, had hope that it _wasn't_.

* * *

><p>A duplicate was seen standing outside of the mall, behind it, hiding in the shadows. It was the one with the black cape - the one that stood out of all of them. He stood next to a girl with purple hair.<p>

"I cannot believe you failed," She stated.

"I am sorry Jupiter." He apologized in a monotone voice. He didn't really care on how it resulted.

She rubbed her temples. "This is what I get for letting a _grunt_ be in charge. _Captain_ Cyrus is going to be unhappy," She took a look at him before walking away. "You better report to him. I have better things to be doing than getting yelled at for your mistakes." She walked away from the grunt, running in the shadows. The grunt stood there, and pulled out something from his black cape. It was a camera. He opened the contents, and viewed the pictures.

There was a picture of Soul head locking one of the grunts, and Crystal kicking one in the face. They were both in the same picture.

"I found the infamous 'bonecrushing twins', huh? The feet and the fist..." He muttered to himself in a creepy voice. Then he noticed something else in the picture. It was in the background. There was a hooded person. He zoomed in the hooded person's face. The light had caught the person's face at the time. He froze when he found it. Then his mouth curled into a grin slowly. "And for bonus, the 'Information Heiress'." He smirked at himself. He had a plan now.

* * *

><p>He didn't know the bomb was coming for him. He was off-guard. Once the bomb exploded, darkness filled his eyes. The last thing he heard was,<p>

A jingle.

Then it was silent.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that I made Platina's feelings get jumbled up. I tried to make emotional, but this isn't a hurtcomfort story so... I don't know. I just wanted to cause drama~! Oh yeah about the 'duplicate' thing, it was the 'Galactic' grunts! Galactic just isn't a whole group yet, and they're not called grunts _yet_. Sorry if you're confused! And I'm sorry about the nicknames I gave them. After the Kanto Region Dex-Holders, I gave them random names ._. It's hard to come up with those things...

Anyways REVIEW! &&' i'll update half than usual time! I'm bloodthirsty for them! LOLOLOLOL. And the next chapter shall be about Red & the bombs again! c: I am probably going to stop switching scenes for awhile :3


	5. The Vice-Captain of Keyblade

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five - The Vice-Captain of Keyblade<p>

* * *

><p><em>R<em>_ed's POV_

"Oi, Captain." I hear a voice in my mind, but I couldn't see anything. It was only black - darkness. I wonder what happened. Am I dead? Was that satan or an angel? "This is so lame." I heard the voice speak again. Okay, maybe not an angel. But the voice _did_ sound familiar, only that it was different a bit.

_BOOM!_

Something in the background made that noise. It sounded familiar as well, but I can't put my finger on it. I tried to speak, but no words come out of my mouth. Or, at least I can't hear the words.

"You better not be dead. The infamous captain, after three years of being found, dies by a bomb. How lame is that?" He pops in my mind again. I want to open my eyes to see the person. I just want to know who he is. His voice sounded _too_ familiar.

Once I did, a bright smile crept up my face, unconsciously.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Red smiled at the sight of him - he didn't look that much different. His spiky auburn hair was the same as he had the same stoic face as usual. The only different was how tall he looked, and he was a bit more buff.

"Green!" Red exclaimed. He was about to stand up, but he felt a sharp pain in his side. He winced a bit at the pain, but still kept his gaze on the person in front of him; Green.

Green was standing up in front of Red, while Red; the injured person, was laying his back on the tree, sitting up. "Good, you're awake. When I cut the bomb, part of the explosion hit you, but you didn't seem dead." He said. His voice was the same too - but his voice was deeper by a bit.

"W-What are you doing here?" Red questioned. "How did you know I was here?" Green turned his back to Red, as he stared at the plane in the sky.

"I heard about something in Pallet Town, and I wanted to check up on Grandpa. He's in the safety house with the others. Then Joey comes to me, and tells me that you carelessly ran into the bomb zone." Green replied.

_BOOM!_

Another bomb fell, but it was a mile away from them. "You really need to use your head sometimes." Green dead panned. "You haven't changed."

Red kept his bright smile - even though Green's vision was away from it. "You haven't either. Did you meet the others yet?" Green nodded.

"I met Yellow about two years ago," Green replied. Red widen his eyes.

"Y-Yellow?" He questioned the brunette curiously. Green nodded his head again.

"She lives in the forest as usual, but I didn't speak to her." Green answered his curious look. "She still keeping the oath we made." Red's smile faltered a bit.

"I guess we broke it, huh?" Red said. Green didn't respond, and there was a long silence.

"Guess fate wants us together." He finally responded after thirty seconds. "But, fate also wants you to die." He joked. Red did a nervous laugh.

"So how long was I out?" Red asked.

"Five minutes," Green replied. "Well, I think it's enough small talk. Can you get up or not, Captain?" He emphasized on that word. Red nodded, and tried to stand up. This time, he didn't wince or flinch. His side hurt a lot, and blood was coming out, but it wasn't a big problem to him. He never cared about his injuries. It never hurt him since he was always used to it afterwards.

"What's your plan?" Red questioned the brunette, standing next to him.

He focused his green eyes towards the four who were_ still_ throwing bombs. "Easy. Get your Venusaur out, and follow my lead. Also, get it's vine whip out." Red nodded, and got his pokeball. He pushed the button, and an oversized green Pokémon came out.

"Hey Saur!" Red greeted the Pokémon, smiling at it. "Use vine whip, and follow Green's instructions." Saur widen it's eyes a bit, but didn't make that much of an expression. It was like it wasn't surprised at all. All it did, was nod it's head slowly.

"Charizard." Green threw a pokeball into the sky, and a orange dragon-like Pokémon came out. It blew fire out of its mouth, as it flew in the air higher. Red watched the starter Pokémon in action. He wanted to see what Green's plan was.

* * *

><p>The Charizard kept going up until it reached the four people, who were airborne because of their Pokémon. "Slash." It heard Green said from below. It obeyed, and used slash on the Pokémon. They were all distracted, and dropped the people who they were holding.<p>

* * *

><p>They both watched as the people fell out of the sky. "Saur. Catch the boxes filled with bombs." Green told the Pokémon.<p>

"Saur," It did as told, and grabbed the boxes gently, making sure the bombs didn't have an impact to set them off. The four people that were on the plane earlier, flew down as well.

"Saur! Catch them!" Red commanded. The Venusaur placed the bombs next to it, and caught the flying people, and held them tightly with it's vines. Just then, Charizard flew down, holding their Pokémon, who were burnt and fainted.

"Your job is done." Green said to the Pokémon, returning it into it's pokeball. The remaining Pokémon besides Venusaur laid on the floor. Green walked up to the people who were in the sky earlier, and glared at him. His green eyes were colder than usual.

"Why are you attacking Pallet Town?" He asked them. They didn't answer, but instead, stayed silent. He was about to ask another question, but Red interrupted him.

"Wait. Weren't there four people?" He questioned curiously looking at the three people. He was sure there was four people, and there was no mistake.

The redhead in glasses bit her lip. "Tch." The sound came out of her mouth, making Red know he's right.

Green's eyes still stayed cold as he gazed at them. "Oh? Then that would mean that you let your leader escape then." He concluded. "Tell me where he is."

There was no response to his demand. "Fine. If you won't talk," He walked up to the boxes, and held a bomb in his hand. He put in front of the redhead's face, "You'll lose your life. And if you think that I wouldn't do that, try me."

"That would mean that you can't get answers out of us." The old lady, Agatha scoffed in pride. Green went closer to her, and knocked the bomb into her forehead gently, not setting it off yet.

"Your lives doesn't matter to me," Green shrugged. "And anyways, if you do die then we can attract your leader, and he can come back. Then, we'll take him next. So, I'm giving you a choice - either tell me what we want to know, or we'll send your heads off, and even get reward money. You are pirates, right?" He had a small smirk on his face. It was his signature move when he already knew that he won.

It was like chess. He had surrounded their queen, and captured it. The game was already in his hands, and he fully knew that.

"Fine." The redhead with glasses sneered. "We'll tell you,"

"Lorelei! What about Master?!" The guy with no shirt yelled out to her. He wore white pants, and kept his long spiky hair in a ponytail.

The redhead, Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Trust me on this." She told him. She looked straight at Green, "What's your question?"

"First. Why are you doing this?" Green questioned, his smirk falling to a cold expression again.

"I see news haven't spread around yet." Agatha said. "If you must know, we're only doing this to become the best. Don't think this will stop us,"

"I've seen the broadcast already," Green told her. "I just wanted to make sure you're telling the truth. Second ques-" He stopped when a smoke appeared. _Smokescreen attack... _Green immediately recognized this attack. _Dammit._

"RED!" He shouted his captain's name. If he was right, they probably knew who they were. And if the famous pirate group's captain was about to die, they would strike him down without hesitation. He had to find him. Catching them was important, but he had to make sure Red isn't dead.

But he couldn't see anything.

He threw a pokeball in the sky. "Pigeiot. Whirlwind!" It came out of it's pokeball, and flapped it's wings. Once the smoke was cleared, he could see everything again. That, was what made him unhappy. Red was perfectly okay, besides his bleeding and injuries, his Venusaur was okay too. But wasn't okay, was the three missing people.

He cursed in his head for wasting that one question.

"Green!" He snapped out of his thoughts, and turned his attention to Red.

"Are you okay?" Green asked him. He was limping, and he looked like he was half dead already.

Red nodded. "I am. But I can't find them." He answered. "What should we do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go after them." Green said. "They might try to do the same with the other cities or towns."

Red had a determined look like he did. "Then I'm going to."

"Reuniting after three years, huh?" Green muttered to himself. "Well, we should take a look at your injuries first."

He scanned Red from top to bottom. There was a big blood wound in his side, one of his leg looked like it was broken, and his face had scratch marks and bruises. It was a surprise on how he could actually stand, or that he was _alive_ at all.

"I'm oka-" Red's smile fades as he falls towards the ground. His Venusaur catches him with it's vine whip, then sets him gently on the floor.

"Idiot." Green muttered, bending down towards him.

Just then, a wingull appears, and drops a stack of paper next to Red. Green stops gazing at Red, and picks up the newspaper.

His expression hardened once he saw it.

* * *

><p>"Those idiots..." Silver muttered as he held the gray paper in his hands, reading it.<p>

**IMPORTANT NEWS! **

**Locals has seen the legendary Keyblade members alive in cities! ****The hunt for them has continue, and the Navy is searching for them as this minute! If you had seen them, report to the police!**

**Last Seen Alive Members:**

**Notorious Thief - Viridian Forest Shore**

**Petite Fairy - Viridian Forest**

***Rumors says they might gather or hang around Viridian Forest! So keep out!***

**Reported & Author of this selection: Unknown.**

At the bottom, was the wanted posters, and news about the bombs and the 'Elite Four broadcast'.

He crumbled the paper, and threw it in the gray trashcan in the alley. He placed his hands in his pockets, and continued to walk down the streets of Cherrygrove, ignoring the looks he was getting because of his bright red hair and his dark outfit. "Nee-san..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Machamp, carry him. Make sure his wounds do not open more, though." Green said, pointing at the raven haired boy laying on the floor. Next to him, was a blue muscle Pokémon with six arms. It lifted the boy with two of it's arms, then carried him bridal style.<p>

Green continued walked afterwards. Machamp had a confused expression, but followed his trainer.

"Machamp! Machamp!" It tried to say something. Green turned around to the Pokémon, and they stopped walking.

"If you're wondering where we're going," He understood what the Pokémon meant. "Then it's a place where someone can actually help Red." He stared at the background behind the Machamp. Pallet Town.

It was a ruin. Holes, debris, and messed up houses were everywhere now.

The place where he grew up in. Him, and Red.

He turned around again, and continued walking, taking out his pokegear. The Machamp continued following too as the phone was dialing.

Someone picked up. "Hello?" An old man's voice was heard on the other side.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if it wasn't clear, but PlatinumPlatina did recognize the twins, but she just didn't want to reunite with them again. xc There's that one guest reviewing questions, lol. And I'm sorry about the confusion about Quartz's parents! They will be essential (If I want them to) later on~! I think.

Well, thanks for reviewing, favorite (ing), or following my story ^-^ y'all are the best! Please review or PM if you have anymore questions or suggestions I should use :) My writing is pretty complicated (to me anyways).


End file.
